Loud Tales
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Just a series of one-shots, also a fan resource. Feel free to ADOPT whatever you want. Also Feel free to leave me Story ideas. I'm also willing to be bribed in 'Shake up the falls' chapters to continue three one-shot's that you like. Rated M for a reason! You've been warned! NO INCEST!
1. turnabout is fair play

Tales of the Loud

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Lincoln lounged on the sofa, in nothing but his undies, reading comics without a care in the world. His sisters on the other hand...looked upon this with disgust...so they whispered among themselves...

...

"Hey Lincoln! Mind if I join you!" Shouts Lynn, Lincoln turns around. And almost vomits! Lynn was only wearing her undies! "GAH! Lynn! What is wrong with you!?"

Lynn shrugs, "You looked like you liked reading in undies so much. I HAD to try it for myself." So she lies down, stretching herself out to read...and then Lincoln DID vomit.

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Shouts Leni as she strips down too, Lincoln vomits again.

"Room for one more?" Asked Luna as she joins them.

Lincoln continually vomits as all his older sisters strip and join him...

Lincoln glares, "Alright! That's enough! You seriously don't think I see through your scheme? It's obvious you want me to stop striping! well tough! I like this so I'm sticking to it!" And with that, Lincoln, head held high. Walks away-

Luan glares as he walks past her, "So you like stripping, huh?" She asks.

Lincoln nods, "You got it."

 **RIP!**

"Then why not go ALL the way!?" Mocks Luan as she rips off his undies.

Lincoln just stands their shocked at the sheer audacity of what just happened, as are the other siblings..at first their disgusted by what they see...but then...they actually SEE Lincoln...and he is TINY!

They all laugh!

"Dang bro! Have you not grown up at all since you were a baby!? Your junk is as small as it was then! maybe MORE!" Mocked Luna.

"I feel sorry for Ronnie Anne, she'll be so disappointed!" Laughed Lori.

"MAN! I've seen girls with more balls then you 'dude'. "Teased Lynn.

"Uh, Lincoln? I thought you were my brother? You look more like a sister." Asked Leni confused.

"No wonder he spends so much time in the bathroom, with 'equipment' that small, it's a wonder it works at all!" Cackles Luan.

Humiliated, Lincoln runs away in tears...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. The Loud Nudists

**Loud tales**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...responses...

Guest: Don't, worry...IF I continue it. I'll give him a heroic comeback

DaFicfixer: True, but the revenge Lincoln will get on his sisters(should I decide to continue this) Will be.

Zoryan El Muerto: Hilarity aside, I'm sick of 'big junk' cliches, not only are they cliches...but they give people a bad body image.

imperialwar1234: 1. You gave me the idea of Lincoln getting a taste of his own medicine and stripped naked by his sisters? When? 2. I think I enjoy humiliating my characters more then anything really... But Not only do I find them funny, I'm trying to avoid the 'big junk' cliche. Which I feel gives people a bad body image. 3. I can neither confirm nor deny that.

Clamanatha: I think I just enjoy humiliating my characters more then anything really... But Not only do I find them funny, I'm trying to avoid the 'big junk' cliche. Which I feel gives people a bad body image.

76: not in this story, if it makes you feel better...he'll get even with his sisters(should I continue this).

...

Lincoln walks to his locker and opens it...only for someone to pants him. He turns to someone off-screen. "Really?" He asks annoyed.

The other kids laugh at and take photos of his expense; after class; Lincoln gets out of his desk, but the same kid tied his shoelaces together and he trips. "Oh, real original!" He shouts irritated.

The other kids laugh and photograph this, too; at lunch, Lincoln sits down in his favorite lunch seat only to make a fart noise and find he sat on a whoopee cushion. "That's real mature!" He shouts aggravated.

The other kids laugh and photograph again; the bell rings and he checks his locker only for a trash can to be dumped on him...he sighs as once more he was laughed at...

...

 _"Why can't that Ronnie Anne just leave me alone?!"_ Thinks Lincoln annoyed, in any case...he'd left her a note...telling her to meet with him at the park later to finally settle things between the two...

He goes to the large privacy fence that cut his house off from everywhere else.

 _"I wish we could do this at my house...but I'd NEVER live it down if people found out my family are nudists."_ Thinks Lincoln to himself as he goes inside and strips...unaware that he had a stalker...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I'm refusing all incest stories**

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. in tents debate AU: MysterD47

**Loud Tales**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

d-felipe76: You just anaswerd your own question, if I did Clyde no one would care as much as it was Lincoln.

someone: Come on man, first comes the conflict, THEN the happy resolution. Otherwise the story would be boring. Also, I'm COUNTING on that.

ImperialStar: ...no comment...all I'll say is that if 'certain people' aren't happy with how I right...it MIGHT end badly for me(gun cocking noise heard in background)

Zoryan El Muerto: I choose to take that as a compliment.

Guest: ...it's Ronnie Anne...was that really not clear?

King69: ...still Ronnie Anne...was...was that really not obvious?

Meme-exe: It's basically the same principle of people learning something from the 'tortoise and the hair' Fable more then anything really.. Their not gay, their Ronnie Anne, come on guys. Why do you think I did this during the episode 'Heavy Meddle?' How was that not foreshadowing her identity?

The Howling Behemoth: Ouch indeed. Also yes.

MysterD47: Enjoy!

...

Lincoln was not having the best day...it was bad enough that no matter what destination- Dairy land or Aloha beach - he picked...5 sisters would be mad at him...first they just tried to bribe him...now they were sabotaging each other! They rigged the bathroom to shoot cold water, put sand in Lincoln's underwear, and burning his skin with "Sodium Hydrochloride", posing it off as sunblock!

Seeing where this is going, Lincoln decides to run away before this whole thing devolves into an all out brawl between his sisters...

 **BAP!**

Only to find himself with a bag over his head and thrown into a burlap bag and carried off!...after several minutes...

 **SPLASH!**

Lincoln shivers, he's been thrown into the water of the local beach! Suddenly a voice shouts out, "Cold water is only one thing you could experience at the beach dear brother! There's something much worse!"

Lincoln turns around just in time to see Lisa fiddle with a remote before ducking away...

Lincoln panics! He didn't know what Lisa has planned, and he didn't want to know! He just knew he had to leave fast! He heads for shore-

 **SNIP!**

 **OW!**

Shouts Lincoln, something pinched his butt! What-

 **SNAP!**

 **OW!**

His leg!

 **SNIP!**

 **OW!**

His arm!

 **SNAP!**

 **OW!**

His butt again!

What on earth was...and then he sees it...hundreds of robo crabs...ripping off his clothes!

Lincoln tries to run faster...but it's too late...his few remaining tatters are gone...he's completely nude...worse...he's been clean shaven! He had no hair at all...DOWN there!

A blushing Lincoln looks up and sees the beach goers and town that hasn't noticed him...yet..and gulps.

...this was going to be a LONG run home...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. A sick streak

**Loud Tales**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

rmarcano321: yep, hmmm...any nudist themed story ideas under your hat?, nope all OC's are reserved for my REAL book series.

Guest: what?

Zoryan El Muerto: What?

Wowow: Interesting...could you elaborate?

Reaper's Blaze: thank you

nuuo: Thank you

...

Lincoln Loud read his comics in his undies...as usual. He did his best to drown out the noise his parents downstairs party. And just tried to enjoy the solitude the brief tranquility of the 'no one allowed to go downstairs or be too loud or your grounded' had given him...yes so quiet...

 **RING!**

...And there goes the phone... Lincoln sighs and picks up said phone...

"Hello?" He asks impatiently.

"Lincoln! You gotta help me! Ronnie is sick and I left her medicine in her room!" Shouts a panicked Bobby.

All thought of relaxation gone, Lincoln quickly bounced forward. A quick search found him the medicine...but no clothes.

Lincoln groaned, he forgot it was laundry day...leaving him with nothing but the undies on his back. Worse, even if clothed he'd be grounded if he went downstairs!

...but he couldn't let Ronnie Anne down!

With no other options, he climbs out the window and reaches toward the nearby branch to climb down-

 **SNAP!**

 **RIP!**

 **CRASH!**

 **OW!**

Lincoln groaned as he rubbed his now black eye and crawled out of the bush bruised...he blushed at the sight of his tattered undies swaying in the breeze above him on the nail in the windowsill...he was naked! OUTSIDE!

 **BOOM!**

And of course...no bad day would be complete without a sudden rainstorm, " _Well..in for a penny...in for a pound."_ Thinks a miserable Lincoln as he streaks through the now semi-flooded streets.

...unaware of the concerned eyes that now followed him, _"Ooookay, that backfired horribly."_ Thought Luan worried...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Lynn get's excited: MysterD47

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

nuuo: Huh, that might be a good idea for a future fic..but not in this one.

Guest: 1 No, I just feel like there's a lot of fanfic fuel in the show that is left unexploited by writers for some reason. 2. There acting like bitches to make it all the more sweeter when Lincoln gets back at them. 3. That was a story suggestion from 'MysterD47' you'll have to talk to him/her about that. 4. It set's an unhealtyh standerd for 'masculinity, I believe a true man should be judged by his compassion, wisdom, determination and spiritual devotion to god. Not his physical attributes and what he looks like.

rmarcano321: Yeah, she's cool. yes.

Clamanatha: I feel It set's an unhealthy standerd for 'masculinity, I believe a true man should be judged by his compassion, wisdom, determination and spiritual devotion to god. Not his physical attributes and what he looks like. That's what I'm trying to teach...also I find it funny.

...III...

 **I WIN!**

Everyone groaned as Lynn won...again. And that she was dancing and gloating...AGAIN.

Every single time she did this. It didn't matter if she 'won' at roller derby or cards, or cleaning the house! She would always, always, ALWAYS do this and irritate everybody!

Just once they'd like to take her down a peg...

And then Lincoln see's Lynn rip off her jacket in excitement...and smirks. "Huddle up everyone, I got an idea."

...later...

The loud siblings had challenged Lynn to a swimming contest before the pool fully opened...she won of course...

 **I WIN!**

Everyone groans as Lynn dances around in her one-piece. "This better work Lincoln", Groused Lori. "Just get ready to run." Said Lincoln flatly.

 **YEAH! I WIN! WOO!**

 **RIP!**

And like that, the excitement stopped. For in her excitement Lynn had ripped her one piece right off, mortified she covered herself.

"See you back at the house Lynn!"

She looks up just in time to see her laughing siblings make off with her clothes as they drive away...

Then she sees a crowd of people start to enter the pool...

She quickly jumps into the water to conceal herself and quickly looks for an escape route...

...it was going to be a LONG walk home...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Heiron nudity idea

**Tales of the loud**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

rmarcano321: yep

nuuo: thank you! Yes, it is a pen name.

Mr. Eeyous: I like it! (I'll have to tweak it a bit though)

Boris Yeltsin: I'll take most as long as it's not disgusting, incestuous or go against my christian religious beliefs.

...III...

Lincoln had called his sisters to the backyard for an important discussion. All except one showed up, but he hadn't noticed this yet.

"So uh, I wanted to ask you guys, what are we gonna do for Spring Break this year? A trip to the beach or a water park-Or just stay at home?" Asked Lincoln.

"Why are we even out here, Lincoln?" Lori squinted as she said this, the sun was in her eyes! "Yeah, bro! It's broiling!" Exclaimed Luna.

Lincoln smirked, "Well, I wanted to convince you guys the water park was the better deal!" Her sisters groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly he felt something grab his pants and pull with the force of a thousand squirt flowers. At first Lincoln laughed, "You guys have all slready seen me in my underwear." ...And then it hit him... he was full pickle.

Each of the sisters saw their brother in full display, Luan who had been behind him backed away to where her sisters were out of nervousness  
most of them laughed, but all of them had something to say.

"Unimpressive specimen." Said Lisa.

"Oh man! I wish I had one of those!" Lana shouted.

"Gross! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Lola ran off, disgusted.

"I feel your pain, Lincoln.. We've all been embarrassed to the point of no return." Lucy had seemed like the only one who was sympathetic.

Lynn was just laughing at his size "Oh man! You really are a LITTLE brother."

Luan had giggled, "Well if we wanna go to Vienna we know who to go to!"

Luna had tried to keep her cool. But she couldn't help but laugh at her brother's size, it was funny! Luna had seen her fair share of wangs. But this was pathetic, it was practically a button!

"Aww! Look at Lincoln's dingdong! It's so small and cute!"Said Leni, she genuinely meant every word, this embarrassed Lincoln even more.

"Oh.. My gosh.. That's so embarrassing! Are you seriously thinking of impressing anyone with that thing?!" Exclaimed Lori.

This whole thing felt like minutes but happened in the course of a few seconds, he pulled up his pants and underwear and walked into the house, ashamed and sad. how were his sisters going to take him seriously at all now?

...

A humiliated Lincoln stayed in his room sulking...and then Lucy showed up.

"So...the others decided on the water park...pretty sure their going to prank you again..." Said Lucy sympathetically.

Lincoln sighed, "Of course they are...well, I guess operation: 'take-down-at-the-water-park-cause-my-sisters-except-Lucy-are-being-jerks' is a go!"

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Story idea by Heiron**

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Naked at school

**Tales of the Loud**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

..Responses..

76: But lincoln is so much fun to mess with! Don't worry- IF -I continue thoise stories, thing's will get better for him.

rmarcano321: It will!...hopefully

SuperSonicBros123: Thank you valued reviewer, ever review you leave vindicates my story method. So again, thank you for that.

DreadedCandiru2: What?

Dread55: Hmmm...interesting, although I can only do such requests through paid bribes on P,a,t,r,e,o,n now, sorry.

Guest: (laughs) Good point!

Mr. Eeyous: Why thank you!

Guest: See that's the problem, we live in a broken world. People SHOULDN'T be judged like that, but they still are. It's a sad fact of life I'm afraid...

nuuo: Interesting...

Guest: ...I thought I did that?

...

Lisa was excited! After a month of preparation, today would be the day her sociological experiment commences! Quickly she makes sure to add a dosage of super testosterone steroids to mothers auto-coffe maker.

Then she sneaks into her still slumbering brothers room. As per usual he is wearing nothing but underwear, quickly she removes them and drops a special chemical on his 'twigs and berries'.

..well, it was more like pine needle and sesame seeds now to be honest. Poor Lincoln, his scholong and nuts used to be bigger...but the chemical had shrunk it down considerably, not to mention killed off any potential 'hair' down there. But that was a small price to pay for SCIENCE!

She quickly deactivates his alarm, get's ride of his underware and all his other scraps of clothes...

Lincoln slept soundly...completely oblivious to how badly his day was going to go...

...

It was a cautious group of louds(minus a still sleeping Lincoln) that came to breakfast. They ate their food as fast as possible and got ready for school as fast as possible, they ran into van-zilla like their life depended on it...which it did...

"Where's Lincoln?! Is he nuts? If he dosen't get down here soon-

 **BANG!**

The loud sisters(minus a fascinated Lisa) watched in fright as the latest bane of their existence...MOM-ZILLA smashed down the door and stomped her way to the car...until she noticed someone was missing...

"WHERE'S LINCOLN!?" She screamed enraged.

The sisters gulped with dread...Lisa took notes...

...

One moment Lincoln was dreaming of dancing sugarplum Ace comics...the next he was thrown from his bed with his mother screaming at him-

"LINCOLN LOUD!? NOT ONLY ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE YOUR SISTERS LATE BUT YOUR NOT EVEN DRESSED YET!? THAT DOSE IT MISTER!"

Lincoln cried out in pain as he was grabbed and forcibly spanked for several minutes...

Rita Loud, too furious for words orders him to get dressed...a sobbing Lincoln dose as he's told...only to find all his clothes missing!

Enraged Rita spanks him again. Her mind clouded with testosterone's she comes to 'reaction' Lisa was hoping for-

"WELL LINCOLN, IF YOU LIKE BEING NAKED SO MUCH- FINE! GO TO SCHOOL NAKED FOR ALL I CARE!"

She grabs a mortified Lincoln and drags him begging and pleading all the way to the car-

The sisters were flusterd and unnerved when their naked brother was forced into the car. Even more so as their mother ignored his pleas of mercy and drove him naked to the school.

They tried to plea to help him, but an angry threat to have them go naked too silenced them...

They whispered to Lincoln 'good luck' and that they'd try to think of a way to help him...

Meanwhile, Lisa happily ticks off 'socially/chemically manipulate parental unit to humiliate brother unit'...

Without ceremony, Lincoln is thrown naked in front of the school. Rita threatens to ground him if he skips school before driving off.

"What do I do now?" He groans out loud...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
